Seven Ravens
by Lylane
Summary: Arthur and Scott have a car accident, which ends in a coma for the Englishman. Scott visits him every day and slowly discovers his true feelings for him. But will Arthur ever wake up and reciprocate those feelings? - ScottxArthur - Created by Kaint
1. Chapter 1

_Scott = Scotland, one of Arthur's brothers :)_

* * *

><p>"We should have turned right there, idiot."<p>

Arthur looked at the street, annoyed, and clamped his fingers around the steering wheel. Other than that, he didn't show his irritation.

"Good God, you can't even drive decently. You really are good for nothing. I should have driven by myself. Now could you please speed up? The light won't get any greener."

Arthur threw a deadly glare at his brother, who was completely unimpressed. "If you hadn't lost your driving license, you could drive yourself. Now tell me, who was the Idiot who thought it was a good idea to get high and run into the police car? It wasn't me, that's for sure", he grumbled in a sarcastic tone. He knew how much Scott despised being reminded of that incident.

"That was just a little slip-up. Those stupid idiots overdid it on the punishment."

Then the car was silent and Arthur could focus on the street again. Why hadn't Wales been at the meeting today? He was usually the one driving Scott home, leaving Arthur in peace. But no, the guy had been to busy doing something stupid.

"Hey Arty. Are your huge eyebrows in the way? You're allowed to drive more than one hundred here, didn't you know? You're an old idiot and you can't do anything right. That's the reason all your cute little colonies left you."

Abruptly, Arthur turned and gave the red-head an icy glare. "And whose fault is that? You were the one who raised me! You're the reason I am who I am today. Be thankful and shut your mouth you—"

But the rest of Arthur's offending speech was drowned by loud honking. At once, two pairs of eyes were on the street and a silent scream left the Englishman's lips. Then everything went black.

Scott made a pained noise as he slowly came back to consciousness. His whole body hurt and it was hard to open his eyes. "Arty...?", he mumbled softly and looked around. He was still in the car, the airbag in front of him. There where shards of glass everywhere from the shattered windshield. Through it he could see the truck that must have hit them.

"God dammit, Arty. You couldn't have done it better," he grumbled and looked to the driver's seat. His eyes widened. Panicking, he unbuckled his seat belt and tried to open the dented door next to him. It wouldn't open. "Arty! Arty, where the hell are you?"

This couldn't be real. Arthur should be sitting next to him, maybe a little bit hurt, but throwing him a stupid comment or telling him it was his fault. But nothing. Damn it! Where was his brother?

"Sir? Are you alright, sir?"

Slightly dizzy Scott looked up. A young woman was standing next to the car trying to open the door. "Don't worry. The ambulance will be here soon."

Scott didn't listen. That didn't matter to him. He was alright. The few scratches he had would heal. "Where's Arty? Where's my brother?"

At first, the woman looked confused, but then she seemed to understand and gave him a sad look.  
>"Your driver? Don't worry, sir. The ambulance will help him."<p>

Again, Scott tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge. His own situation didn't matter right now. All he wanted to know was what happened to Arthur.

"Mister Kirkland?" He gave a stressed look to the doctor that had addressed him and nodded slowly. "We're going to get you out of the car and have a look at your wounds. For now, tell me how you feel."

"The way one normally feels after a fucking car crash! What kind of stupid question is that? Tell me what's wrong with Arthur."

The doctor was perplexed for a moment. Usually, the victims in an accident weren't that harsh. He answered, "Your brother is unconscious. An ambulance is taking him to the hospital where he'll be treated. It's nothing serious."

Only then did his tension begin to disappear. He leaned back in his seat and, to the doctor's horror he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

"... and a few scratches. You were pretty lucky, Mister Kirkland", the doctor said, smiling and taking a few bandages out of his bag.

Scott made a face, but didn't complain. He hated hospitals. Everything was white and boring and you couldn't smoke without being yelled at by someone. For these scratches he didn't need a hospital, but at least he and Arthur had gotten out of there almost undamaged. The little one was hurt more than he was and was still unconscious, but that was his own fault. Who was stupid enough to take his eyes of the road while driving?

There were loud footsteps outside and the door opened with a jolt. "Dr. Mayson! You have to come! Mister Kirkland's condition is getting worse." The doctor, as well as Scott, stood up at once, but the red-head felt a stinging pain and fell back on his bed.

"Please take care of him, Miss." And then, with his cloak floating behind him, the doctor was gone. Scott looked at the closing door in shock. A shiver ran down his back. He didn't like Arthur; he had never tried to hide that. His brother annoyed him, every time they met. But for the first time, he was worried about Arthur. He was afraid – afraid Arthur would die.

* * *

><p><em>First off: <strong>THIS STORY BELONGS TO KAINT!<strong>_

_She's a really talented fan fiction writer from Germany.  
>I didn't write or created any of it and all reviews are her merits and will be redirected to her! <em>

_I'm merely translating it into English so that even more people can read her lovely FF :D _

_The first chapter here was already translated by herself and her Beta at that time, so my translation will begin with the next chapter! :)_

_Here is the link to the original story: **h**_**_ttp:/ / animexx. onlinewelten__. com/ fanfiction/autor/ 120874/261190/ _**

_For everyone who speaks/is learning German I can highly recommend to read the original! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wales (Waljan) and Ireland (Ian) are Arthur's and Scott's brothers and do **not** belong to me :)_

* * *

><p>Scott gently brushed through his brother's hair and a small sigh escaped his lips. "You're a country, idiot… How can something like this happen to you?" he wondered into the silence while letting his hand drop. He still couldn't understand how it had come this far. First those idiots assured him that he'd be fine, but now? Now Arthur was lying there and wouldn't wake up.<p>

Some internal bleeding and his brain had probably got a little damage. So what? His brother had survived everything till now. That guy had fought in two bloody world wars and survived each time. Such a silly car accident certainly couldn't kill him then.

"Scott?"

Slowly, Scott raised his head and glanced over at his brothers who were standing across the doorway. "We came over as fast as possible. How is he doing?"

"Brilliant. He's making leaps, as you see." The Scotsman growled moodily and fetched his package of cigarettes, but after a glimpse at Arthur he put them away again.

"Look at it positively. If he doesn't wake up, you won't be patronized by him anymore. So he could just scrape away, whatever."

"Ireland!" Scott shot his brother a cold stare who just raised his arms in defense. Although his cocky grin had vanished since Scott only called him like that when really exasperated.

"He won't just die like this. Did you ever hear about a country that died because of something like that? We do not just die. Even that idiotic Prussian still sticks around although his country doesn't exist anymore."

His brothers briefly exchanged glances and finally Waljan made his way over to him, putting his hand onto his shoulder. "The little one will make it through. You know, bad weeds grow tall or something like this. Just enjoy it until then." He said with a smile and Scott nodded slightly.

His brother was right, in some way. If anyone had told him before that something like this would happen, he would have laughed it off and said that it were quite amusing. But right now…

Courtly Scott looked at Arthur's face, which was littered with small bruises, one last time, but then he turned towards the other two. While despite his own words Waljan seemed a little concerned, Ian stood there relaxed and lit himself a cigarette; since he had entered the room he had not even once glanced at Arthur.

"You're probably right… it's most likely that he will wake up right about now and nag, because it's my fault the car is a piece of junk." He said with a small smile, stood up and made his way to his brothers.

"We're in a hospital, Ian." Smirking he looked at the Irishman and snatched the cigarette from his mouth just to take a drag himself blowing the smoke into his face.

"I need a break for now. Let the little one be, okay? It is no fun teasing him if he isn't awake." With those words he left the room, he needed a bit of rest and one or two… or a whole package of cigarettes.

"You've been sitting here for one week. It won't go any faster if you're here." Scott didn't look up, simply ignoring Ian's words. He knew that sitting there wouldn't change a thing, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Arthur alone. Most of all, because he was to blame to some extend too.

"Listen, Scotty… The little one will awake soon and if it happens the doctors are certain to be happy to call you. But you can't sit here all day. We have to take over his work now."

It wasn't that long ago that Scott would have been happy to finally be the one to make all the decisions. But now only a tired smile appeared on his face as he turned to Ian. "You can bring the documents here. I can work here just as well as at home. Or you're doing all the work."

Scott briefly paused and the smile on his face turned into nasty grin. "But I forgot. The honorable gentleman is far too busy screwing with Waljan, am I right?"

Now, from the outside it may have looked like the statement hadn't had a great impact, but for a relaxed guy like Ian the slight flush on his cheeks was an impressive reaction.

"Shut up, asshole. That's rich, coming from you. You certainly have been getting laid by me quite often, too ", the Irishman hissed, but Scott remained unfazed and just shrugged. On one hand he was very open with his sexual life and on the other the last time he had had anything with Ian had been a long time ago.

"What are the doctors saying?" Scott and Ian looked at the door surprised, they hadn't realized that Waljan was standing there. But that was nothing new. Even if he overheard an argument he didn't like to interfere.

"A lot of nonsense. I don't know if everything correlates with us. I mean… England is fine so Arthur should be as well." Scott replied and all gazes wandered to the youngest brother who didn't even realize any of it.

"They just said something about first degree coma. He is still reacting to certain things and he can breathe on his own, but he won't wake up. They state that they are trying everything so that he wakes up… bloody idiots."

"Scott… The best doctors from Great Britain are treating him. They probably know what they are doing. The little American sent numerous of his experts, too. So when they say they're trying everything, then they really do."

Scott's look darkened and he clenched his fists. How could Waljan remain that calm? The doctors assured them that he should wake up any moment. For him they were all bunglers. If they were that excellent, Arthur would have been wide awake and getting onto his nerves right now.

* * *

><p><em>I tried using British English (e.g.: had got), because they <em>**are**_ the UK after all. :D _

_Original story:__http__:/ / __animexx. onlinewelten. com/ fanfiction/ autor/ 120874/ 261190 /_


End file.
